Kidnapped Again
by Naruto1357
Summary: What if Naruto started to have feelings for Hinata after the Pain attack? But what if before he fully realizes this Hinata is kidnapped? What will Naruto do to save Hinata? Will he realize his feelings in time? Naru/Hina pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


Kidnapped Again

"speaking"

'_thought_'

**Jutsu**

"**Demon/ Summon talking"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Prologue**

A cloaked figure slithered through the woods towards an unknown objective. As it snaked its way through the trees, it came to a clearing where a lone figure stood.

"Hello Sasuke." said the mysterious figure.

"Kabuto, what do you want?" growled Sasuke at the now identified Kabuto.

"Not much, just revenge for destroying lord Orochimaru!"

"You're welcome to try Kabuto." **Chidori Senbon**, roared Sasuke while throwing the electric senbon at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged them effortlessly while removing his cloak to reveal his true self.

"As you can see Sasuke, you are not the only one who absorbed some of lord Orochimaru's power."

"No matter how much of his power you absorbed, it won't help you win!"

As Sasuke said this he appeared behind Kabuto with his sword through Kabuto's chest. Surprisingly Kabuto started to laugh as he faded away. 'Genjutsu' thought Sasuke as he activated his sharingan just in time to see Kabuto's knee connect to his chin. The knee connected with such force that it sent Sasuke flying back 20 yards before flipping in air and landing back on his feet to see Kabuto gone again. Feeling a presence to his left, Sasuke ducked just in time to dodge a kunai slash from Kabuto. Trying to get the upper hand Sasuke threw an elbow at Kabuto only for him to disappear again. Feeling a sharp pain in his right shoulder, Sasuke turned to see Kabuto with his kunai plunged in his shoulder. Sasuke jumped up and tried to catch Kabuto with a round-house kick, only for him to duck under it and deliver a devastating punch to Sasuke's stomach sending him back a couple of yards. Suddenly evil chakra started to pour off of Sasuke as black tattoos started to spread across his body. Sasuke sped towards Kabuto at inhuman speeds only for Kabuto to jumps up and kick him in the face sending him flying across the field again. Pulling himself back together, Sasuke jumped towards Kabuto.

**Chidori Sharp Spear**, roared Sasuke.

As the chidori extended from Sasuke's hand towards Kabuto, Sasuke smirked only for Kabuto to disappear and reappear behind Sasuke delivering a powerful elbow to the back of his head, sending Sasuke plummeting towards the ground. Kabuto smirked as he saw Sasuke crash into the ground causing a large crater. His smirk soon disappeared as the dust cleared to reveal Sasuke already transformed to his curse mark stage 2. Kabuto grit his teeth in anger as he went through hand seals at an incredible rate, calling out his jutsu.

**Hidden Snake Hand Jutsu**

Kabuto smirked as he saw the snakes speed towards Sasuke, thinking he would soon claim victory. This thought was destroyed when Sasuke unsheathed his sword and disappeared faster then Kabuto could follow. He reappeared behind Kabuto while sheathing his sword. Kabuto smirked only to gasp as a deep gash to appear from his right hip to his left shoulder. Kabuto fell to his knees from blood loss while slowly healing his wounds. When Kabuto's wound stopped bleeding, Sasuke threw a few chidori senbon hitting pressure points halting Kabuto's ability to move. All of a sudden Sasuke appeared in front of Kabuto delivering a powerful punch to Kabuto, breaking his jaw. Sasuke knew Kabuto would be able to move again before long thanks to his healing factor, but his ego would not allow him to win without gloating.

"You see Kabuto you will never be as powerful as an elite Uchiha like me. The only reason you are still alive is because I allow it."

To Sasuke's ire Kabuto started to laugh while slowly getting up.

"Hahahahaha. Sasuke the only reason you survived is because of the Curse Mark Lord Orochimaru blessed you with. But that won't save you next time." Kabuto replied confidently while he used shunshin to escape the furious Sasuke.

Months Later

In one of Orochimaru's hidden laboratories, a crazed Kabuto was hard at work.

"There has to be a way!" Kabuto exclaimed while slamming his mutated hand on the desk in frustration.

"Where is it?! Where did you hide your research on the curse mark?!"

Kabuto had searched through every scroll Orochimaru had in his lab but still he hadn't found anything on the curse mark. In frustration Kabuto threw the desk across the room.

"Aaauuuuugggghhhh! Where is it?!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kabuto looked at the wall where the desk had been and noticed a chakra seal. Smiling Kabuto knelt down and applied some of Orochimaru's chakra on the seal. Almost immediately the part of the wall the seal was on became transparent and Kabuto's hand slid right through it as if it wasn't there. Kabuto felt around behind the seal for a second and pulled his hand out holding a scroll that read, "Curse Mark". Kabuto couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, just wait till we meet again Sasuke."

**Ok that is the prologue. This is my first story so please review and let me know what you think and how I can make it better. The name will be explained later in the story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
